Castle On The Hill : Maeoka
by Efsatmar Enn
Summary: Okano Hinata yang tinggal bersama Maehara yang sebenarnya adalah pangeran merupakan rahasia. Sayang, kerajaan mengetahui keadaan mereka. Konsekuensi yang harus ditanggung membuat keduanya mengakui perasaan masing-masing.


**Castle On The Hill : Maeoka**

 **Ansatsu Kyoshitsu © Matsui Yuusei.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo(s), etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MaeOka Fanfiction.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hah..."

Okano mendesah panjang. Ia menutupi kedua matanya dengan salah satu lengannya, sedang lengan yang lain ia gunakan sebagai bantal. Gadis itu tengah berbaring di atas batu di tepi sungai untuk mengeringkan bajunya setelah tercebur ke dalam sungai saat mencari ikan.

"Sampai sejauh ini satu ikan pun tidak kudapatkan." Gadis berpenampilan tomboy itu duduk dari tidurnya. Ia mengusap peluh yang menetes di lehernya. Cuaca siang itu benar-benar terik. Ditambah lagi dia ada di pinggiran sungai, tidak ada pohon di tepian itu.

Krasak!

Okano menoleh cepat. Ia mendengar sebuah suara dari semak-semak. Ada sesuatu berwarna jingga yang menyembul.

"Mungkin rubah atau rusa. Aku bisa makan akhirnya," kata Okano. Ia membidikkan panahnya pada target tersebut. "Aku tidak boleh meleset."

Wuuush.

Set.

Okano yakin panahnya mengenai sasaran. Sayangnya ia tidak mendengar suara ringkikan binatang apa pun. Melainkan sebuah teriakan.

"AAAW!"

Okano terperanjat. "Suara hewan apa itu?" ceplosnya.

"Woi! Siapa yang memanah sembarangan?!"

Seseorang muncul dari tempat Okano membidik. Sebuah luka gores yang mengeluarkan darah tercetak di pipinya. Seseorang itu adalah pemuda bersurai jingga dengan mata coklat madu, wajahnya yang tampan tergores panah Okano. Ia berwajah berang menatap Okano.

Okano membekap mulutnua sendiri. Ia tidak tahu kalau baru saja ia memanah seseorang.

"Maaf! Maafkan aku! Aku tidak sengaja! Kupikir tadi itu rubah atau rusa!" teriak Okano. Ia berlari mendekat ke arah pemuda itu dan membungkukkan badan berkali-kali.

"Jadi kau," geram pemuda itu. Ia menatap Okano kesal. "Apa kau buta? Mengira orang setampan aku seekor rubah hah?"

Okano memutar bola matanya jengah. Andai ia tidak merasa bersalah karena telah melukai pemuda itu maka ia akan mengomelinya karena mengatakan ia buta.

"Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja," ungkap Okano. Ia berusaha keras membela diri.

Pemuda itu mengusap darah di pipinya menggunakan tangan. Sepertinya ia sudah terbiasa dengan luka semacam itu. Ia mengamati Okano dari atas sampai bawah. Okano merasa risih diperlakukan demikian.

"Siapa kau?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Aku seorang pengembara. Kau?"

Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangan. "Maehara Hiroto. Seorang pengelana."

"Okano Hinata," Okano menjabat tangan Maehara. "Maehara? Rasanya pernah dengar."

Maehara memberi senyum lebar. "Tidak heran. Itu nama yang pasaran," balas Maehara. "Lupakan soal nama, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku seorang pengembara Tuan Maehara, tidak mengherankan kalau aku berada di sini atau dimana pun itu."

"Terserah kau. Tapi mengapa kau memanahku? Apa kau kanibal?"

Okano mendelik dituduh kanibal. "Aku sedang kelaparan. Aku butuh makanan."

Maehara memperlebar senyumnya. "Mau mampir ke tempatku? Ada sedikit makanan jika kau mau."

Bukannya menjawab dengan senang hati, Okano justru menatap penuh selidik terhadap Maehara. Ia menyipitkan matanya.

"Kau baik sekali terhadap orang yang sudah hampir membunuhmu?" tanyanya.

"Aku hanya baik hati Okano-san. Apa salahnya berbuat mulia?"

"Kau tidak akan mengapa-apakanku kan?"

"Itu ide manarik." Maehara tersenyum menyeringai.

Bugh!

Hasilnya pemuda itu mendapat hadiah berupa pukulan di perut. Ia meringis kesakitan.

"Gadis bar-bar," gumamnya di sela-sela rintihan.

.

.

.

Okano berjalan di belakang pemuda tinggi tegap itu. Ia menatap kagum akan kastil yang tengah dimasukinya. Ia tidak percaya seorang pengelana tinggal di sebuah kastil mewah di atas bukit seperti ini.

"Apa kau benar-benar seorang pengelana?" tanya Okano menatap punggung pemuda itu.

"Lihat saja barang-barangku nanti. Barang-barang khas pengelana."

Tentu saja Okano akan membayangkan alat-alat yang dibawa seseorang yang akan bepergian dalam jangka waktu lama. Misalnya seperti ransel, pengait, tambang, pisau, belati, busur dan anak panah, pelana kuda dan kudanya di sebuah gudang dan lain sebagainya. Tapi yang di dapatinya sungguh di luar bayangan.

"Tada! Ini adakah ruangan yang kugunakan!" ucap Maehara bangga. Ruangan itu penuh barang-barang mewah. Bahkan tidak satu barang pun yang Okano bayangkan ada di sana.

"Apanya yang barang-barang khas pengelana? Dilihat dari manapun kau bukan seorang pengelana!" seru Okano menunjuk-nunjuk ruangan itu. Yang benar saja, ruangan besar itu terbagi menjadi beberapa ruang seperti kamar, ruang santai, dapur, serta kamar mandi tanpa ada sekat. Mana mungkin itu tempat seorang pengelana tinggal, justru lebih mirip kamar di istana.

Tapi bukannya malu karena ketahuan berbohong Maehara justru tertawa. "Kau benar. Mana mungkin pangeran tampan sepertiku menjadi seorang pengelana. Ada-ada saja."

"Kau pangeran?"

Maehara mengangguk mantap.

"Lalu kenapa kau mengaku sebagai pengelana padaku?"

Maehara berbalik dan menghimpit tubuh Okano antara almari dan tubuhnya. "Untuk menjebakmu tentu saja." Maehara menyeringai nakal. Ia menatap berkilat-kilat pada Okano.

Okano terkejut. Tapi ia tidak takut. Dengan membalas seringaian yang sama Okano mendorong tubuh Maehara lalu menendangnya dengan santai.

BUGH!

Tubuh pemuda itu jatuh menghantam kasur. Ia sedikit beruntung rupanya, karena bukan meja di samping tempat tidur yang ia tabrak. Tapi Maehara tetap mengeluh kesakitan.

"Sebenarnya kau ini wanita atau pria sih? Kasar sekali. Dasar bar-bar!"

"Jangan seenaknya mengatai—"

Kruyuuuk...

Okano memerah karena malu. Sedangkan Maehara malah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat gadis itu. Okano mendengus geram.

"Berhenti menertawaiku!"

"Haha...haha..." Maehara tidak mendengarkan. Membuat Okano semakin kesal.

"Maehara no baka, hentikan tawamu! Beri aku makan!" teriaknya.

Maehara mulai meredakan tawanya. Ia memegangi perutnya karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Baik, baik. Jangan marah begitu, aku takut tidak bisa mengendalikan diri karena kau terlihat semakin cantik saat marah," ucap Maehara diselingi gombalan.

"A-ah, iya, iya!" Maehara berkata cepat saat Okano siap-siap akan memberinya pukulan lagi. "Baiklah Tuan Puteri Okano, hamba akan menyiapkan makanan Anda."

Maehara segera menyiapkan makanan untuk Okano. Ia menuju dapur dan mengambil makanan dan beberapa buah dari almari makan. Maehara mengantarnya ke meja makan.

"Persediaan makananku hanya tinggal ini. Besok kau harus membantuku mencari bahan makanan," kata Maehara judes.

"Memang kau siapa berani memerintahku? Aku tidak mau!" Okano mencomot sebuah lauk dan memakannya.

Maehara tersenyum bangga. "Kau pikir aku bodoh? Aku sudah mengunci pintu keluar kastil ini. Dan aku yang memegang kuncinya. Bisa apa kau nona cantik?"

"Aku bisa memaksamu."

"Sayangnya kau tidak bisa. Ini sudah malam Okano, kau yakin akan pergi malam-malam di tengah hutan? Asal kau tahu, terkadang para bandit suka menyelinap ke hutan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada gadis kecil yang cantik dan manis sepertimu kalau mereka menemukanmu."

Okano berpikir. Yang dikatakan Maehara memang benar. Bisa bahaya kalau dirinya sampai bertemu bandit di hutan. Ia juga belum mengenal hutan ini, meski bisa membela diri ia bisa tersesat. Okano bersungut-sungut karena Maehara benar.

Maehara tersenyum senang. "Benar kan? Jadi mau menerima usulku?"

"Apa?!" jutek Okano.

"Menginap saja di sini. Temani aku tidur."

Okano melotot pada Maehara. Sendok bersisi nasi dan lauk menggantung di depan mulutnya. Maehara menertawainya lagi.

"Tenang saja. Aku masih memiliki etika untuk tidak melakukan hal aneh padamu. Kecuali kalau kau memintanya padaku, aku akan dengan senang hati melayanimu," kata Maehara. Okano kembali mendelik, tapi pemuda itu tidak menggubris.

'Dasar mesum!' batin Okano.

"Bukankah kau lapar? Makan saja," lanjutnya.

Okano menatap Maehara yang juga ikut mengambil makanan di piringnya. "Kau benar seorang pangeran?" tanyanya.

Maehara membalas dengan anggukkan.

"Kenapa kau tidak ada di istana? Dimana pengawalmu?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Maehara terlalu sibuk dengan makanan di hadapannya.

.

.

.

"Apa sudah cukup?"

"Petik lagi. Ambil semua yang sudah matang. Kita memerlukannya untuk persediaan!" seru Maehara dari bawah pada Okano yang sedang berada di atas pohon untuk memetik buah.

"Kita?" gumam Okano. "Dia pikir aku akan tinggal dengannya selamanya?"

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" teriak Maehara dari bawah.

Okano tidak segera menjawab. Ia memilih untuk fokus turun dari pohon.

Tap.

Gadis itu melompat turun saat ketinggiannya dari tanah kurang dari dua meter.

"Kenapa kau turun? Apelnya masih ada yang matang."

Okano berkacak pinggang. "Kau pikir kita akan memakan semua apel-apel ini? Aku sudah memetiknya sebanyak satu keranjang dan kau hanya memerintahku ini itu. Enak sekali jadi dirimu."

Maehara berkelit. "Jangan lupa, kau yang menghabiskan persediaan makananku. Lagi pula aku seorang pangeran, mana mungkin aku melakukan semua itu."

"Tanpaku persediaan makananmu memang sudah habis. Dan lagi, kau ini tidak ada sisi pangerannya kecuali tampang. Kau kan juga sudah terbiasa melakukan semua ini."

"Sudahlah! Kau bawa keranjang apel itu."

"Aku tidak mau!" tolak Okano. Ia berjalan ke arah keranjang dan memgambil beberapa buah untuknya.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" protes Maehara.

"Aku membawa yang kubutuhkan. Kalau ingin bawa keranjang itu bawa saja!" ketusnya. Okano berjalan duluan ke arah kastil.

"Oh, baiklah. Tapi jika kau kelaparan nanti aku tidak akan membagi apelku!"

"Jangan lupa pangeran, aku yang memetiknya."

"Terserah. Sekarang semua jadi milikku."

"Aku bisa pergi dan mencari makanan sendiri," balas Okano.

"Oh silakan. Kalau kau tidak lupa, aku hanya mengingatkan kalau barang-barang milikmu masih berada di kastilku."

Okano geram. Bagaimana bisa ada seorang lelaki yang tidak mau mengalah dengan gadis hanya gara-gara apel. Okano memutar bola matanya jengah. Tapi meski begitu ia berbalik juga dan membantu Maehara membawa keranjang apel itu. Ia berjalan dengan menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Cemberut saja Okano. Cerialah sedikit," ujar Maehara sambil memakan apel. Tangannya yang lain mengangkat keranjang dibantu Okano. Gadis itu juga memakan apel dengan satu tangannya. "Kalau kesal denganku setidaknya jangan menyia-nyiakan pemandangan yang indah. Jadi gadis jutek sekali sih."

Kenapa lagi-lagi pemuda itu benar? Karena kekesalannya ia jadi melupakan bahwa mereka sedang melintasi padang bunga kecil di sisi hutan. Berbagai macam bunga liar tumbuh tak beraturan, tapi justru membuatnya lebih cantik. Bahkan ada serumpun bunga matahari yang tumbuh menjulang di antara bunga-bunga kecil di sekelilingnya. Indah sekali. Okano tersenyum dibuatnya.

"Kau cantik," ceplos Mehara.

Berhubung Okano sedang dalam suasana hati yang baik maka gadis itu _blushing_. Ini pertama kalinya ia dipuji cantik, biasanya ia akan dikatai tomboy, bertenaga dan lain halnya.

"Jangan menggodaku pangeran Maehara."

"Aku bilang apa adanya Okano."

Okano tidak menanggapi. Ia memilih untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Kalau kau pangeran, kenapa kau tidak tinggal di istana dan malah mengasingkan diri di kastil tua di sebuah hutan? Aku yakin kau bukan orang yang tidak suka harta dan kekuasaan," mulai Okano. Ia menatap wajah tampan Maehara yang menatap depan.

"Aku terlalu senang dengan harta dan kekuasaan malahan. Dan asal kau tahu, aku bukan mengasingkan diri. Tapi diasingkan," ralat Maehara. Ia mengatakannya santai.

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kau mau dengar ceritaku?" Okano mengangguk. "Kita duduk di bawah pohon itu. Akan kuceritakan."

Maehara menunjuk sebuah pohon yang tumbuh di tepian hutan. Pohon besar itu tampak seolah memisahkan antara padang bunga dengan rerimbunan hutan. Mereka berdua duduk di bawahnya dengan dipisahkan sekeranjang apel yang ranum.

"Ceritanya tidak panjang—"

"Yah, mulai saja," potong Okano.

Maehara memandang gadis pendek itu kesal, tapi ia tetap meneruskan. "Aku seorang pangeran yang akan menjadi putra mahkota karena aku anak tunggal. Hidupku yang selalu serba enak membuatku bersikap seenaknya. Aku suka bermain-main dengan gadis meski aku telah dijodohkan dengan puteri dari kerajaan lain. Semua orang mengetahui kelakuanku. Perjodohan batal dan kerajaan berselisih. Aku harus menjalani hukuman diasingkan sampai keluarga kerajaan bisa memaafkanku dan mau menerimaku kembali. Untuk mengisi kekosonganku mereka mengangkat seorang pemuda untuk menjadi pangeran menggantikanku. Selesai, dan menderitalah aku tinggal di kastil tua di tengah hutan."

Okano terdiam mendengar cerita dari pangeran di hadapannya itu. "Kau marah?"

"Tidak. Aku sadar aku salah."

"Bagaimana dengan pangeran baru itu?"

"Dia?" Maehara menerawang. "Dia orang yang baik. Sangat baik malah."

"Kau tidak benci padanya? Cemburu... misalnya."

"Tidak juga. Dia seperti kakak bagiku," jawab Maehara. Ia tersenyum tulus. Senyuman yang baru kali ini dilihat Okano. Ia sempat terpesona, apalagi dengan angin yang menerbangkan anak-anak rambut Maehara.

"Dia juga terkadang mengunjungiku. Dia orang yang sangat baik. Ah, aku jadi merindukannya. Sahabatku itu."

Okano lagi-lagi hanya terdiam. Ia mengamati Maehara yang tengah mengenang. Sinar matahari sore dan angin sepoi-sepoi membuatnya lebih memesona. Dan Okano terpesona padanya. Setidaknya sebelum pangeran itu kembali mengganggunya dengan berbagai macam hal.

.

.

.

"Kau pangeran dari kerajaan Maehara?"

Maehara mengangguk.

Okano menatapnya dari samping. "Kau tidak kesepian? Maksudku, kau kan tinggal di sini sendirian."

"Awalnya iya. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku marah. Bagaimana mereka bisa mengirimku ke hutan sendirian. Kau tahu, aku sudah enam tahun tinggal di sini. Tapi aku sadar kalau akulah yang salah. Aku mulai terbiasa dengan keadaanku," cerita Maehara.

Okano mengangguk paham. "Apa tidak ada yang mengunjungimu?"

"Orang tuaku pernah dua kali. Isogai–pangeran baru itu–beberapa bulan sekali. Hanya beberapa pengawal yang datang kemari sebulan sekali."

"Untuk apa?"

"Melihat kondisiku dan mengabarkan perkembangan istana. Mereka juga selalu membawa tabib, berjaga-jaga kalau aku sakit."

"Pasti kau tidak kesepian kalau mereka datang."

"Tentu. Harusnya mereka akan datang har—"

Maehara tidak meneruskan ucapannya. Ia membelalakkan matanya dan menepuk jidatnya cukup keras.

"Gawat!"

"Kenapa?" Okano ikutan panik melihat raut muka Maehara.

"Mereka akan datang hari ini. Jika mereka tahu kau di sini, maka..."

"Maka?"

Mendadak Maehara mendapat ide jahil untuk menggoda Okano. Ia tersenyum nakal diam-diam. Dalam kondisi begini pun otak usilnya masih saja bekerja.

"Apa kau sudah lupa apa yang kita lakukan semalam?"

"Semalam?" beo Okano bingung.

"Iya. Semalam kan kita melakukan..."

Maehara menunjuk kasur tempatnya tidur. Ia tersenyum jahil. Okano memerah memahami apa yang dimaksudkan Maehara. Mungkin wajahnya hampir sematang tomat. Ia menampar keras pipi Maehara dan membuatnya berbekas.

"Aaaw! Sakit!"

"Ba-baka! Jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak! Semalam aku tidur di bawah dan kau di kasur. Jadi tidak mungkin kita melakukan—"

"Melakukan apa Hinata-chan?" Nada Maehara menggoda. Ia menampilkan seringai lebar.

"Urusai Maehara baka!" rutuknya. Okano berusaha menenangkan dirinya dan menetralkan detak jantungnya yang berdentum lebih keras dari biasanya. Perutnya juga terasa aneh, seolah ribuan kupu-kupu terbang di dalamnya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau mereka melihatku di sini?" Bahkan semburat merah masih di pipinya saat ia bertanya.

Maehara terkekeh pelan melihat semua reaksi gadis itu.

"Aku menunggumu Maehara."

Maehara menghentikan kekehannya. "Mereka akan mengira yang tidak-tidak padaku dan akan melaporkannya pada raja. Aku bisa mendapat tambahan hukuman kalau ketahuan tinggal bersama seorang gadis."

"Aku hanya menumpang. Dan itu hanya beberapa hari."

"Ya, apalah itu tetap saja."

"Lalu bagaimana sekarang?"

"Kau sembunyi saja."

"Di mana?"

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Beberapa langkah kaki terdengar mendekati ruangan mereka. Kedua insan berbeda gender itu semakin panik. Mereka ribut sendiri.

"Sembunyi di kolong kasur saja. Cepat!"

"Tidak mau! Tempat itu kotor sekali."

"Kenapa kau masih membantah di saat seperti ini sih?" gerutu Maehara. Sementara langkah-langkah kaki semakin mendekat. "Pergi ke hutan saja. Lompat dari jendela."

"Kau mau membunuhku Maehara? Ini lantai empat!" tekan Okano.

Maehara semakin bingung. Ia menoleh kesana kemari mencari tempat. "Almari saja!"

"Pengap! Aku tid— He-hei Maehara hentikan! Aku tidak mau bersembunyi di balik baju-bajumu yang bau keringat!" protes Okano yang didorong Maehara agar mau masuk almari.

"Menurut saja. Jangan bersuara!" Maehara memberi peringatan lalu menutup pintu almari.

Blam.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Bertepatan itu pintu ruangan diketuk dari luar. Maehara menghela nafas lega baru kemudian berjalan untuk membuka pintu.

"Aku sudah menunggu kalian. Sepi sekali disini," ujar Maehara sebagai sapaan. Di hadapannya berdiri tiga orang laki-laki. Seorang dengan potongan cepak, satu bersurai hijau dan sisanya laki-laki dengan kaca mata, seorang tabib istana.

Okano mendengus melihat akting Maehara dari balik celah-celah pintu almari. "Tidak heran banyak gadis tertipu olehnya, dia pandai berakting."

Laki-laki cepak bicara, "Kau tidak berubah Pangeran."

"Kau mengharapkan aku jadi apa Okajima? Kodok? Pangeran tidur? Naga?"

Okajima meringis mendengarnya. Ia menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang hanya sedikit ditumbuhi rambut.

Berbeda dengan Okajima, salah seorang pengawal bersurai hijau lebih peka dengan keadaan Maehara. "Ada apa dengan pipimu pangeran? Kau sakit?" tanyanya.

Maehara refleks memegang pipinya yang bekas ditampar Okano. Pasti masih merah. "A-ah, ini... aku tadi terpeleset. Wajahku jatuh duluan. Hahaha..." kikuknya.

Maehara melirik ke arah almari. Ia bisa melihat Okano mengintip lewat celah pintu. Gadis itu menjulurkan lidah padanya, Maehara membalas memelototinya.

"Apa perlu diobati?" tanya tabib istana.

"Tidak perlu Takebayashi. Terima kasih sudah menghawatirkanku, kau juga Kimura."

"Hm," angguk Kimura.

Okajima mengamati luka memar di pipi Maehara. "Terpeleset atau terpeleset? Terlihat seperti bekas tangan. Bersikap kurang ajar seperti apa kau pada seorang gadis?"

"Urusai Okajima! Aku tidak sama sepertimu," dengus Maehara. Sedang Okano di dalam persembunyiannya harus menahan kikikannya.

"Ada berita apa Kimura?"

"Tidak ada yang berarti. Tapi kurasa rakyat semakin menyukai pangeran Isogai. Dia diterima dengan baik oleh semua orang," jawab pengawal itu.

"Kesehatan semua anggota keluarga anda juga baik pangeran," lapor Takebayashi.

Maehara manggut-manggut. 'Semua berjalan dengan damai rupanya. Syukurlah kalau Isogai baik-baik saja disana,' batin Maehara.

"Enaknya kau tinggal di sini sendirian. Apa kau menyembunyikan gadis di sini? Kalau kau bersenang-senang tidak akan ketahuan."

Duk.

Ctak.

"Aww!"

"Sakit!"

"Eh?"

"Eh untuk apa Kimura?" tanya Maehara yang baru saja menjitak kepala Okajima sehingga membuat lelaki itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Aku seperti mendengar suara seseorang yang mengaduh."

"Itu aku," sela Okajima.

"Itu seperti suara perempuan."

"Nah, benar kan! Kau menyembunyikan gadis di sini," ujar Okajima. Ia semangat karena merasa benar.

Maehara sedikit panik. Ia melirik ke arah almari tempat Okano bersembunyi. Dimana gadis di dalamnya sedang mengusap kepalanya karena kepentok almari.

"Tidak ada seorang pun di sini!" jawab Maehara kelewat cepat. "Itu suara Okajima."

"Tapi pangeran—"

"Kalau kubilang tidak ada ya tidak ada. Aku yang tinggal di sini. Sudah sebulan ini tidak ada yang melewati hutan. Aku yakin," dusta Maehara.

"Bagaimana jika ada penyusup?"

"Tidak akan ada! Kastil ini tersembunyi. Jika ada yang datang paling hanya seorang pengembara miskin yang butuh makan."

Okano hampir tersedak mendengarnya.

"Kau harus hati-hati."

"Aku selalu waspada Kimura. Sekarang kalian kembali saja. Kalian tidak ada urusan lain kan? Nah, sampai jumpa," usir Maehara. Ia memaksa Okajima dan Kimura berbalik.

"Kau aneh. Biasanya kau akan meminta kami berlama-lama di sini. Apa yang kau sembunyikan?" Okajima memang jeli. Ia sudah cukup lama mengenal Maehara, dia tahu ada yang janggal.

Maehara mendapatkan ide. Ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Kalian kembalilah ke istana. Ini perintah dariku."

"Hei—"

Protesan dari Okajima ditahan oleh Kimura. Perintah adalah mutlak. Mereka berdua sangat tahu itu. Okajima mendengus kasar.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku Maehara," ucapnya sebelum melangkah pergi diikuti Takebayashi. Sedangkan Kimura memberi salam hormat serta permintaan maaf yang dijawab dengan gelengan kepala Maehara.

"Akan kuceritakan kalau aku tidak lupa! Sampai jumpa! Daah!" Maehara melambai pada ketiganya. "Hampir saja..."

Krieet.

"Gomen."

"Tadi itu hampir saja tahu!" ucap Maehara. "Untung aku cerdik bisa mengusir mereka."

"Maafkan aku."

"Sudahlah." Maehara memilih merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. "Are? Apa ini?" Pemuda itu merogoh saku celananya yang terasa mengganjal. Ia menarik sebuah benda dari dalamnya.

"Surat? Aku tidak tahu ada yang memberikan itu padamu," ucap Okano.

Maehara tersenyum. "Ini keahlian Kimura," jawabnya. Ia membaca surat itu dengan serius. Mimik wajahnya berubah setelah selesai membacanya. Layaknya seorang gadis yang baru saja berdansa dengan pangeran, Maehara menjadi kegirangan dan melompat-lompat di atas kasur.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Okano risih melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan Maehara.

Maehara melompat turun dan langsung menghampiri Okano. Ia memegang kedua tangan Okano dan mengajaknya berputar-putar. Okano mengikut saja, ia pasrah. Gadis itu bingung dengan perubahan aneh Maehara.

"Jelaskan apa yang terjadi?"

Maehara berhenti. Namun, karena habis berputar-putar keduanya menjadi pusing dan tubuh mereka limbung. Sempoyongan.

Bruk.

Maehara dan Okano jatuh. Tubuh Maehara menimpa tubuh Okano di bawahnya. Jarak wajah keduanya sangat dekat. Mereka saling memperhatikan satu sama lain. Mereka bahkan tidak berkedip selama beberapa detik, sama-sama tersihir dengan satu sama lain.

"Kau cantik," puji Maehara. Tidak ada nada menggoda yang biasa muncul. Ini tulus.

Okano sendiri juga tidak menyangkal atau menolak. Ia bahkan juga memuji paras rupawan Maehara.

"Kau juga, sangat tampan," ujarnya tanpa sadar.

Tak.

Suara benda yang jatuh menyadarkan mereka akan posisi dan apa yang barusan terjadi. Maehara dan Okano sontak bangun dan saling memalingkan wajah. Semburat merah terhias di pipi kedua insan itu.

.

.

.

"Okano.."/"Maehara."

Keduanya saling tatap. Memberi kode agar lawan bicara mengatakan lebih dulu.

" _Ladies first_ ," ujar Maehara.

Okano membuang nafas. "Apa isi surat itu?"

"Oh itu. Aku sudah diperbolehkan kembali ke istana. Aku sudah selesai menjalani hukamanku," jawabnya.

"Kau sangat senang ya?"

"Ya. Tapi sekarang aku mendadak ragu. Mungkin akan ada syarat."

"Syarat? Apa?"

"Aku yakin Okajima dan Kimura mencurigaiku. Mereka akan melaporkan ini pada raja. Bisa saja aku kembali harus tinggal di sini," ucap Maehara. Ada kekecewaan dan penyesalan di matanya.

"Maafkan aku," lirih Okano.

"Tak apa." Maehara memberi senyum simpul.

"Jadi kecurigaan Okajima memang benar. Kau menyembunyikan gadis di sini Maehara?" tanya sebuah suara dari belakang mereka berdua. Okano dan Maehara berbalik cepat.

"Isogai..?"

Pemuda tampan itu tersenyum ramah. "Lama tak jumpa." Ia memeluk Maehara sebentar sebagai pelepas rindu kemudian menoleh pada Okano. Ia mengangguk memberi salam.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyanya.

"Okano Hinata."

"Jadi, apa maksud semua ini?"

"Bisa kujelaskan Isogai. Ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Benar kan Okano?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa dia bisa ada di sini?"

"Okano adalah pengembara. Aku hanya menawarkan tempat untuknya istirahat. Tidak lebih," jelas Maehara.

"Meski kau tahu kau hanya memiliki satu kamar? Ini akal-akalanmu kan Maehara?"

Maehara memalingkan muka. "Aku kesepian, wajar jika aku mencari teman. Aku juga tidak berbuat yang aneh-aneh padanya. Tanyakan saja kalau tidak percaya."

Isogai kembali menoleh pada Okano. Gadis tersebut langsung menjawab tanpa perlu ditanya lagi.

"Maehara benar. Dia memperlakukanku dengan baik," ucap Okano separuh dusta. Anggap saja itu sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena sudah diperbolehkan menumpang.

Maehara menatap penuh terima kasih pada Okano. Matanya sangat menyorotkan itu.

"Yah, bagaimana ya?"

"Isogai, kau sahabat sekaligus saudaraku kan? Bantu aku, kumohon..." rengek Maehara.

"Aku ingin, tapi berita ini sudah sampai ke telinga raja. Tujuanku kemari untuk menyampaikan pesan darinya."

Maehara mendadak lunglai. "Apa masa hukumanku bertambah?" tanyanya lesu.

"Tidak. Kau tetap diizinkan kembali ke istana dengan syarat."

"Syaratnya?"

Isogai menatap Maehara dan Okano bergantian. Ia tersenyum. "Kau harus menikah dengan gadis yang kau sembunyikan di kastil ini."

"APA?!"/ "Apa?!"

"Ternyata kalian kompak."

"Tapi Isogai, apa tidak ada cara lain?" tanya Maehara.

"Raja tidak ingin mengulangi kesalahan. Dengan kau menikah maka kau tidak akan bermain-main dengan wanita lagi."

"Tapi—"

"Bukankah kalian saling menyukai?"

"Yang benar saja?!" protes Maehara.

"Tidak mungkin!" seru Okano. "Kami baru beberapa hari kenal."

"Tapi aku melihat perasaan itu di mata kalian."

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Aku juga!"

Isogai menatap Maehara dan Okano bergantian. "Kalian sudah tinggal bersama, secara harafiah, kalian akan terbiasa. Pikirkan itu baik-baik," jeda sejenak. "Aku harus pergi sekarang."

Sepeninggal Isogai ruangan tersebut langsung sunyi. Ruang yang biasanya ramai karena perdebatan kedua penghuninya seolah kehilangan suaranya.

.

.

.

Okano tidak bisa tidur malam itu. Gadis itu membolak-balikkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri dan itu berlangsung untuk beberapa saat. Memaksa memejamkan mata pun percuma, kantuk tak juga datang. Ia menggigiti kuku jarinya. Perkataan pangeran Isogai terngiang di pikirannya.

" _Kau harus menikah dengan gadis yang kau sembunyikan di kastil ini."_

Okano menggelengkan kepala dan menoleh ke samping, ke arah kasur. Tempat dimana Maehara juga sedang memandangnya dari atas kasur. Keduanya saling mengerjapkan mata.

"Maehara..."

"Em, selamat malam." Maehara membalikkan badan. Tapi ia tidak segera tidur. Pikirannya dipenuhi akan keputusan yang harus diambilnya terkait perkataan Isogai.

.

.

.

"Kau mau pergi kemana?" Maehara bingung melihat Okano membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Aku akan pergi. Kalau aku pergi maka syarat itu akan batal," ujar Okano.

"Benarkah begitu?"

Okano mengangguk.

"Tidak semudah itu. Semua sudah diketahui oleh kerajaan."

"Itu urusanmu Maehara."

"Maaf, tapi kau sudah terlibat dalam masalahku."

Okano berbalik. "Oh ya?"

Maehara menatap Okano dalam. "Apa alasanmu menolakku Okano?"

Gadis itu tidak menjawab.

"Benar kata Isogai, aku mencintaimu."

"?"

Maehara memberi senyum. "Maaf, tapi setiap saat kau ada di sisiku aku tidak merasa kesepian. Aku nyaman berada di sampingmu dan akan selalu begitu."

"Itu karena kau kesepian Maehara."

"Tepat. Aku kesepian dan kau datang untuk menghapus kesepian itu Okano. Kau membuat hidupku lebih berwarna."

"Tidak Maehara. Kau dan aku sangat berbeda. Kehidupan kita tidak berada di garis yang sama."

"Tidak maukah kau membantuku? Setelah apa yang kuperbuat tidak akan ada yang akan dinikahkan denganku. Saat aku sudah menemukan orang itu, apa aku harus melepasnya begitu saja? Mungkin aku tidak akan menemukannya lagi."

Okano masih bungkam. Gadis itu seolah kehilangan suaranya. Ia hanya berdiri menunduk.

"Aku mencintaimu. Kau juga mencintaiku."

"Jangan asal memutuskan."

"Aku bisa merasakannya Okano. Tatapanmu padaku itu," ungkap Maehara. "Jika tidak, kenapa kau mau tinggal bersamaku? Kenapa minta maaf saat kita hampir ketahuan gara-gara kau? Kau juga berbohong pada Isogai untukku. Malam itu juga, kau memikirkanku karena masalah ini."

"Aku..."

"Kau mencintaiku. Semua yang kau lakukan karena kau menghawatirkanku," tegas Maehara.

"Aku hanya kasihan padamu Maehara."

"Rasa kasihanmu tidak akan bertahan sampai sejauh ini Okano. Kau mencintaiku."

"Mencintaimu pun percuma Maehara. Kau dan aku hidup di dunia berbeda."

"Buka matamu Okano. Dunia tidak akan memikirkan hal konyol seperti itu."

"Hal konyol itulah yang dipikirkan beberapa orang."

"Semua akan menerimamu Okano. Tidak akan ada yang tidak." Maehara meyakinkan.

"Karena?"

"Karena... mereka sudah menyerah padaku. Perbuatanku tidak bisa dimaafkan," ucap Maehara.

Okano diam, tapi tidak lama. "Seberapa besar salahmu Maehara?"

"Aku tidur dengan beberapa gadis," Maehara menunduk. Penyesalan tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

Okano membekap mulutnya sendiri. "Maehara kau..."

"Aku. Iya, aku melakukannya Okano. Tidak hanya sekali." Air matanya menetes.

Okano perlahan melangkah mundur. "Bagaimana aku bisa menerimamu Maehara? Itu kesalahan besar. Sangat besar."

"Aku tahu. Aku sadar. Jangan pergi dariku, kumohon."

"Tidak Maehara."

"Aku tahu ini sulit bagimu, tapi kau juga mencintaiku. Aku tahu itu. Beri aku kesempatan. Kau satu-satunya Okano. Hanya kau."

Okano sendiri juga menangis sejak pengakuan Maehara. "Aku tidak bisa Maehara."

"Kumohon..."

Okano menatap tidak tega pada Maehara. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa menerimanya. Meski ia tahu Maehara membutuhkan dirinya.

"Okano—"

"Berhenti Maehara. Aku ingin sendirian."

Okano berlari meninggalkan Maehara. Gadis itu berlari ke arah hutan dan berhenti di tepi sungai. Ia teringat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Maehara. Semua kenangan bersama pangeran muda itu mengalir dalam setiap memorinya.

"Kenapa Maehara? Padahal aku sudah mencintaimu." Okano terisak.

.

.

.

"Okano."

Itu sudah ke sekian kalinya Maehara menyebut nama gadis di depannya. Tapi yang dipanggil tidak menyahutinya.

"Aku tahu aku tidak pantas untukmu. Tapi aku masih boleh berharap kan? Okano, setidaknya bicara padaku," kata Maehara.

"Maehara."

Ada sedikit kebahagiaan di hati pemuda itu saat mendengar suara Okano.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya dua hari ini," mulai Okano. "Ini pilihan yang berat bagiku, kau tahu. Aku sangat tidak mengharapkan itu darimu Maehara. Aku teringat terus dengan yang kau ucapkan."

Okano mengambil jeda. Maehara sendiri hanya diam menunggu.

"Kau membutuhkanku kan Maehara?"

"Ya," jawab Maehara lirih.

"Kau benar Maehara, aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak tahu kalau aku harus merasakan sakit karenanya. Mencintaimu sangat sulit Maehara."

Maehara tidak kaget mendengarnya. "Maafkan aku untuk itu. Aku berjanji tidak akan membuatmu menderita lagi."

"Sulit untuk percaya Maehara."

"Aku akan berusaha."

"Sudah kubilang kan, mencintaimu itu sangat sulit bagiku. Meski aku tidak mempercayaimu pun aku tetap ingin bersamamu. Meski kecewa padamu pun aku tetap berharap padamu Maehara."

"Okano..."

"Aku mencintaimu Maehara. Berusahalah membuatku bahagia."

Maehara memeluk Okano erat. "Terima kasih Okano, terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Aku berjanji untuk membuatmu bahagia."

"Kutunggu kau menepati janjimu Maehara. Selama apapun kau bisa mewujudkannya, aku akan menunggunya dengan selalu berada di sisimu. Karena aku tidak hanya mencintaimu, aku membutuhkanmu dalam hidupku Maehara."

"Aku jauh lebih butuh kau di sisiku Okano. Aku amat sangat mencintaimu."

Cup.

Maehara mengecup dahi Okano. Gadis itu tersenyum. Mereka tersenyum. Meskipun ada air mata membekas di pipi masing-masing. Mereka sama-sama tahu, cinta tidak mudah untuk bahagia. Dan mereka akan berjuang mendapatkannya.

.

..

...

OWARI

...

..

.

 **AN :**

MaeOka version dari Castle On The Hill, setelah sebelumnya buat yang Karmanami dan Nagikae version. Mau buat dengan pair lain juga. Doakan ide berjalan lancar minna-san.

Arigato buat yang udah baca dan review, syukur-syukur kalau ada yang fav atau follow.

Sampai jumpa di next fic!


End file.
